


Slow Down

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love, Porn With Plot, Post-Episode: s04e15 Enter Flashtime, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: WestAllen smut set after the events of 4x15 Enter Flashtime.





	Slow Down

Worn out after his day, that was hours longer than it was for everyone else, Barry had come home with Iris and gone to bed at 7:00. It threw off his sleeping schedule, so after napping for a few hours, Barry woke up at 3:00 AM. He sat up in bed and stretched. Quickly missing the warmth and comfort of Iris laying next to him, Barry scanned the room for her. He found her sitting at their desk in the corner, smiling at him.

"Good morning." Iris said. "I know you're an early riser, but 3 might be a little too early."

Barry laughed. It wasn't that funny, but he was just so relived to be back in her presence, both of them safe, able to joke, that he laughed.

Iris closed her laptop and came to sit next to him on the bed. "Feeling better?"

She looked so concerned. Barry put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "Much better."

Iris took a sigh of relief. "Good."

"I don't think there is anything that can't be made better by a night laying next to you."

Iris' cheeks flushed. She was such a sucker for Barry's lines. He was somehow always able to find something romantic to say and make her heart leap.

"What are you doing up?" Barry asked.

"I was working on a story because I couldn't sleep." Iris admitted. "Most of the night I just cuddled and watched you sleep. I wanted to make sure you were ok." 

That moment when Barry moved her with him at superspeed felt surreal, and not because of how fast they were going. She had never seen Barry so exhausted. It scared her. 

"I'm ok." Barry assured her with a squeeze. "Everyone is ok, thanks to you." He gazed at her with pride.

"You did all the work." Iris pointed out, too modest to take credit.

Barry rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have thought of it if it weren't for you."

"Yes, you would have."

"No, I really wouldn't." Barry shifted and his whole demeanor changed. He was haunted by his run. "I thought there was no way to stop the bomb. All I could think about was how tired I felt and how I couldn't go on forever. But, the second I stopped moving I knew it was game over. Jay and Jesse couldn't keep up anymore, I was alone. I was losing up hope." 

The tension in the air slashed Iris' throat as she breathed. Instinctively, she put her hands on Barry's face and made him look at her. "You were losing hope?"

Barry Allen, the most optimistic person in the world, a ray of sunshine and a beacon of hope. The kind of person who always saw the best in people and in situations. He always believed there was another way, never gave up on things getting better. To think that he was losing hope, broke something inside Iris. 

"I just wanted to be with you." Barry swallowed. "I thought it was going to be our last moments together."

Iris, who had been jolted into motion unexpectedly and given little explanation at the time, hadn't fully grasped how dire the situation was at that time. She wasn't worried about herself or the city. Her only concern was Barry, how tired and scared he was. 

Barry rested his forehead against Iris'. "You gave me something more to hope for."

She smiled. "Oh, Barry, you give me something to hope for everyday."

"Everything was moving so fast. Too fast for me even!" Barry laughed. "But one moment with you, my lightning rod, grounded me."

Iris soaked him in, focusing on nothing but him, just like she had earlier.

Barry stroked her the apple of her cheek with his thumb. "You were the hero today, Iris."

"We're The Flash." She mused.

"We're The Flash!"

They both leaned in for a kiss. Like magnets, their lips were drawn to each other. The kiss began with slow, gentle pressure and teasing licks. Iris turned her head to deepen the kiss. It turned into a passionate, soul searching, hearts melding kind of kiss.

Barry was breathless when it was over.

Iris panicked. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. But, Iris was still anxious.

She pulled his head to her chest and hugged him. "I didn't mean to get you out of breath again."

"It's ok." He laughed. 

"Just rest." Iris said. She let him slide down her body, till his head was laying in her lap.

He closed his eyes, looking at peace.

Iris ran her fingers through his messy hair. She didn't know who found it more relaxing. Barry turned to lay on his side, so that Iris could get the hair on the back of his neck.

After she'd smoothed his every hair, Iris massaged his shoulders. She could feel his tension fade under her fingers as she worked his muscles.

"Mmm." Barry moaned in pleasure.

"You got so stressed." Iris whispered. "You need to relax."

Barry felt great. He wasn't sure how he could possibly feel more relaxed. 

When he looked up at Iris, he saw that her eyes were fixated on him. She looked at him like he was her whole would. (He was.)

"I love you." She told him for the millionth time since he stopped the bomb. 

"I love you too." He said, feeling like they could never say it enough.

Iris changed their position, so that they were laying beside each other in bed. She rolled on top of Barry. He immediately pulls her in, holding her tight. They kiss, again and again and again. Now the world around them is frozen in the best of ways.

Iris caressed his beautiful face, taking a second to admire him, before giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. She glides down his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses all the way to the V of his pelvis.

Barry sat up, hoping to continue their kisses.

Iris pushed him back onto the bed, shaking her head playfully. "You need to slow down. Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Usually a selfless and dutiful lover, Barry tried to do as Iris told him. But, she just got him so excited. It was difficult to resist wrapping her in his arms and acting out his every fantasy on her.

Iris slipped Barry's boxers off. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock. So turned on just looking at it, Iris rolled her hips against Barry's thigh. He compulsively rolls his hips in return, until Iris ground herself so hard against him that he couldn't get them off the bed.

"Slow down." Iris reminded him with a smirk.

He was halfway through an eyeroll when Iris flung her top off. She tossed it across the room, to join her long abandoned bra on the floor. 

Iris played with herself, squeezing her own breasts and stimulating her nipples. 

"Fuuuuuck." Barry breathed. 

Iris could see how desperate he was to touch her. So, she decided to allow him to take off her panties. She guided his hand to her center. He gasped, feeling how wet she was underneath the lace fabric. He started to yank the panties off her before remembering, _slow down_.

Barry slowly pulled her panties down the rest of the way. He licked his lips as he appreciated the view of them sliding down her perfect thigh. 

Iris positioned herself directly above Barry's dick. He was fully erect, throbbing, and a line of precum was glistening down his length.

They made eye contact, silently communicating their mutual love as Iris sank down onto him.

They both gasped at the sensation. Iris felt so full, so complete. Barry was immersed in the ecstasy of her walls surrounding his penis.

Iris rose up and sank down on him again. She moved at a tortuously slow pace. When Barry tried to move his hips with hers, Iris would thrust into him so hard that he would be trapped between her and the bed. 

"I'll do the work tonight." She whispered in his ear. 

"I want to do something for you."

"Just hold me."

Barry put his arms around her and explored her bare back with his fingers.

Iris kissed a trail from skin behind his ear down his neck. On his collarbone, Iris nipped and sucked.

She kept thrusting. Up and down, slow and steady. It felt like an eternity of peace of pleasure.

"Oh, oh, oh god!" Iris moaned. She was sweating, salivating, her vaginal walls were contracting. Right on the brink of her orgasm, Iris let herself fall.

She moaned and gasped, clutching Barry's shoulders for dear life. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The pressure of Iris' pulsating grip and the sight of her bliss were the most arousing things in world for Barry.

Iris caught her breath and urged him on. "Come on, baby. Cum for me. Relax and just let yourself go."

He came. Head thrown back, chest rising and falling rapidly, hands cupping his wife's ass, Barry came.

Iris fell down on top of him, unable-and unwilling-to rise off of him yet. Barry didn't mind at all, he wasn't ready to leave her warmth yet.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you."


End file.
